Her Turn
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: They'd talked about it a few days ago. Dezel didn't think she could do it. Now that she'd interrogated Mikleo, Rose was ready to prove him wrong.


FYI: this contains pegging. This was a real pain to write, but I'm satisfied with how it turned out.

Her Turn

Rose situated herself in front of Dezel in the chair, legs on either side of his and pressing her torso against him. He'd been on the phone long enough; she wasn't here to listen to him talk to- Sorey? Zaveid?- whoever it was. She was here to play.

"C'mon Dezel. You've been on the phone for the last twenty minutes." Stalling, most likely. Even though he'd agreed to it. 'Whenever you think you can do it' he'd said.

"I can't just hang up on Sorey," Dezel muttered.

Rose frowned at him as he went back to ignoring her. Fine. Pressing kisses to the dark skin of his throat didn't get much of a reaction. Not that she really expected it to. Biting down however... Releasing it only to lick and suck had him tilting his head. Giving her better access to his throat. Rose grinned before getting to work and soon enough his skin was littered with marks. Some pink against the brown, at least one developing bruise where she'd gotten a little carried away. And he was still talking as if nothing was going on. His breathing had maybe gotten a little heavier? Rose couldn't tell. Dezel excelled at keeping himself under control.

Pushing his shirt up got his attention. The hand he moved to pull it back down got slapped and Rose pressed it into the arm of the chair.

"Keep your hand there," Rose whispered in his ear before nibbling at the lobe for a moment. He was doing a fine job ignoring her. There wasn't any reason for that to change.

Both her hands pressed against his chest to get a good feel of him. Fingers pressing into each curve, paying special attention to any spot that got a reaction from him. Stroking and caressing, using her nails on occasion. Grinding her hips against his despite the clothing between them. Just how he liked it. Dezel's breathing was definitely getting heavier as she continued. Still trying to pretend Rose wasn't in his lap. Doing his best to hold the conversation. It was enough to make her grin before biting and sucking at his neck again. Her fingers moved back to his chest, rubbing and pinching until his nipples were hard and he was starting to have trouble talking. Finally.

"I'll be in the bedroom," she whispered in his ear before giving him a lick. "Don't keep me waiting."

Rose ground down hard on his arousal again- getting a low gasp out of him- before climbing off his lap and walking out of the room. It wasn't nice of her, she was well aware of that, but it's what he deserved for making her wait so long.

She left the door to the bedroom open and went straight to the closet, pulling open the door and looking around. That box was in here somewhere... There. Rose pulled it out and opened it, quickly finding what she was looking for. She could hear Dezel's footsteps and grumbled complaints as he approached the room.

"I want to try something today," Rose announced before he could say a word. "Strip and get on your hands and knees."

Rose turned to face Dezel as she pulled the shirt over her head; smile widening when she saw him. One thing she loved about Dezel: he knew how to anticipate and listen to her every command. The shirt had been discarded sometime before he'd entered the room, and his belt was off before she'd looked at him. His pants were coming off as he asked a simple question.

"Where?"

"Wherever you want to be."

Rose unhooked the bra and tossed that to the floor as well. Watched as Dezel climbed onto the bed and got in place. On his hands and knees facing the pillow, legs spread and his back arched slightly. A truly beautiful sight, in Rose's opinion.

"Rose, are you seriously-"

"Do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Rose laughed as she dropped her underwear to the floor. That was the closest to an affirmative she was going to get from him.

"I'm going to do it Dezel."

Now that she was undressed, she turned to pick up the dildo from the box. Not too long, not too thick, Dezel could handle it. First she had to get everything in place. Fortunately it didn't take too long and she grabbed some bottles of lube from the bedside table before climbing onto the mattress behind Dezel. He was definitely still aroused and turned his head in her direction when the bottle opened with a pop. At that angle, Rose could see the downward curve of his parted lips. A faint hint of his sharp teeth that sent a shiver down her spine. Now wasn't the time for that. This time was about Dezel.

Rose got her fingers covered in the lube and pressed them against his entrance. Rubbing small circles around and over it and trying not to be too amused by Dezel's breaths of anticipation.

"You're awfully excited up there," Rose said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked this sort of thing."

Whatever he'd no doubt opened his mouth to retort with was interrupted as Rose slowly, gently, pushed a finger in. She didn't want to rush this and possibly hurt him; laying her other hand on his hip in a sort of effort to keep him still. It worked and she didn't have to tell him to stay relaxed as she moved her finger experimentally, adding a second finger once she decided Dezel was ready for it.

"You okay up there?" Dezel didn't respond, too busy panting and hiding his face in his arm. Good to know she'd found the right spot. Even if he was trying to hide from her.

By the time she withdrew her fingers, one of Dezel's hands had gripped the blanket in a tight fist and his hips were pushing back against her fingers. A slight whimper reached her ears as she left him exposed and open. More than ready for the next part. Rose grinned and grabbed the lube from where she'd dropped it to the mattress earlier, pushing up the cap and coating the dildo with it. One of the first things Mikleo had told her was; 'Lube is very important'. He'd stressed that more than anything when she asked him for advice. She wasn't sure if there was enough or not, but trial-and-error was something she excelled at. More could be added later when needed.

"Okay, here goes."

Rose wasted no more time before pushing in; hands grabbing at Dezel's hips for the time being. Taking it slow, like she'd been told. Just a little at a time until Dezel was ready for more. Mikleo had only explained so much before stating to pay attention to Dezel... Who seemed to enjoy it well enough; pressing his face into an arm to muffle a low groan. Rose pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him. That wasn't good enough. Dezel never just let go. Never let himself really lose control in the heat of the moment. That was going to have to change once he was comfortable.

Pushing the strap-on in as deep as it would go got a low hiss from Dezel. Too fast? Too much? Did she need more... No, Mikleo had explained this. Just wait for Dezel to get comfortable with the feeling. Unless she'd managed to do something wrong... But Dezel would say something if she had.

"Tell me when."

Rubbing her hands on Dezel's back kept her from getting too antsy as she stayed in place and waited. His comfort was her first priority here. Though that didn't stop her from feeling him up again. Rubbing her hands on his back, hips and thighs. Leaving his ass out of it if only because she already had a dildo shoved in it. His skin was as surprisingly soft and sensitive as usual, or maybe it was the way she touched him that made him seem sensitive. Did blindness have any affect on stuff like that? Whether it did or not, Dezel shuddered when she dipped her fingers into each curve of his body. Caressing and faintly scratching as her hands made their way down and back up again. There was a faint sigh and:

"All right; you can move."

Rose pulled back, pouring more lube onto it just in case before slowly pushing forward again. There was a sharp intake of breath from Dezel when she was back inside him as far as she was going to get. Rose grinned wide, leaning over him as best as she could while thrusting. One hand trailed up his spine and over his shoulders. Left a trail of light touches into his hair that had him shuddering. Rose didn't give herself time to think about it before grasping the soft strands and giving them a hard yank. Dezel's head came back with a gasp and poorly masked moan. The difference in their heights was too much for her to properly lean against him; no way she could reach his ear from here. But she spoke anyway.

"I want to hear you. Every little gasp and moan..." Rose thrust in, still slow enough so she didn't hurt him but enough to get one of the aforementioned gasps from him. "Tell me how much you like it."

It wasn't long before the sound of her own name reached her ears, half-formed and gasped. Dezel's hips pushed back and this time the groan was ragged, sounding clear in the air of the bedroom. Rose's grin widened as she thrust. Dragged the nails of her free hand down his side. He'd always enjoyed that. Her fist still tightly grasped his hair so he couldn't hide his face. Now that she was getting those beautiful moans out of him, she wasn't about to let him hide then again. For a brief moment Rose considered giving his cock the attention it needed... Her hand barely brushed it, going around to his thigh and continuing to ignore it for now. Dezel had done the same to her often enough.

"Rose... Don't..." Whatever protest he was trying to voice was lost as he gave a slight whimper.

"Wish I could see your face." She could imagine how he must look. Eyes closed. Lips parted just enough to let out breaths of pleasure. But it just wasn't the same as seeing it herself. She could always change position, but for now... "No, hands where I can see them."

The arm that had moved returned to its previous position. Fingers gripping the blankets tighter than Rose felt was necessary. If she didn't know any better, she'd say she heard a growl from him. Damn it, why was he being so difficult? All she wanted was to have him fall apart under her. That really wasn't so much to ask for.

"What am I doing wrong Dezel?"

"What are you- Keep moving."

That time Rose did laugh. Dezel never whined, and if she'd heard that right... They were getting closer.

"You haven't been telling me what you want." Rose pressed against his back this time, letting the dildo fully come out of him. Hand going around to caress his chest. Ignoring the way he arched to push his hips back. There was a hybrid whining growl from Dezel as she moved farther from his ass. She wasn't ready to get back in there.

"Fuck me."

"Fuck you how?"

Rose pressed kisses to his damp skin as she lay her hand on his hip.

"I don't care. Just shove it in me and get moving."

Rose nuzzled between his shoulder blades with a hum of acknowledgement before straightening up and moving back. As soon as she'd loosened her grip on his hair, he fell forward as she'd expected. Rose shook her head and grabbed the lube again- couldn't be too careful about this- and pushed back into him as soon as she was ready. Dezel let out a loud moan and pushed his hips back against her.

"Don't move," she growled and grabbed his hips with both hands.

Dezel turned his face toward her and Rose smiled. It wasn't often he looked so... Desperate. Pleading. Beautiful was one word for the sight before her, and from the way Dezel turned away again, she must've voiced her thoughts without realizing. Next time, she was going to make sure she could see his face.

Now that she'd figured out how to properly thrust into him, Rose focused on that. Pushing into him and drawing back almost to the tip. Hitting that spot Mikleo had mentioned now that she knew exactly where it was and how to hit it. Turning Dezel into a trembling mess beneath her. Rose licked her lips and reached forward to grab his hair again. Pulled on it to bring his face out of the pillow.

"What did I say about hearing you?"

His response was a loud moan. There was a word broken and lost in his gasps, sounding suspiciously like a plea for something. Rose refused to let up however. Dezel would just have to figure out how to speak without cutting himself off. After a few pants, the word was clear past the groan.

"Harder."

"What do you say?"

 _"Please."_

The pleading whine was a nice touch. Dezel should do it more often. Rose pushed harder, enjoying the way his breath hitched before exhaling as a moan.

Now this, she could get used to. Dezel beneath her, body trembling and his voice loud in the room. Completely submissive and giving in to pleasure. Begging her for _more, faster, harder_. Rose bit her lip and shuddered. Continued thrusting in and out of him, panting herself and feeling the perspiration on her body. Remembering to reach a hand around Dezel to grab his cock to jerk him off too. She'd barely wrapped her fingers around it when he came with a strangled cry of her name. Rose felt the sticky liquid coating her fingers and his body tense beneath her. He collapsed onto the mattress once she pulled out and got off him. His blind gaze stared straight ahead as he caught his breath, fingers still loosely clutching the blanket.

"Well that was an experience." Rose got the strap-on off of her and let it fall to the floor before stretching.

Dezel turned to her, hair falling to the side and exposing the rest of his face. He looked tired, of course he did, and Rose placed her hands on her hips triumphantly.

"Told you I could do it."

"Shut up." All the usual grumpiness was absent from his favorite comeback and Rose laughed.

"Okay, we need to get that cleaned. Get up."

"You may be able to get up and run around soon after sex, but I-"

"Need to sleep. I know. But I need to change the blankets." Rose leaned forward, felt the lazy caress of his breeze and forced the smile to stay out of her expression. Dezel would never get up if she didn't keep a stern expression.

"Fine." Dezel pushed himself up and got off the bed. One hand lay on the bedside table and Rose grinned. "Shut up."

"You gotta let me fuck that ass of yours again." Rose leaned over the bed to pull the other side of the blanket up.

"Did you really enjoy it that much?"

"You did too. Admit it."

"Fine, I did. Once you figured out what you were doing."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to get this in the washer."

When she got back from putting the blanket in the washer and turning it on, Dezel was back in the bed. Lying on his side, face half in the pillow with one arm up under his head. It was warm enough to not need a blanket, so Rose just climbed in bed with him. Dezel's arm went around her and pulled her close before she could put herself there.

"Didja clean up?"

The only response from Dezel was a hum of affirmation.

"How's your ass feel?"

"I'm tired Rose." Dezel didn't bother with opening his eyes or looking at her as he spoke. "You don't have to stay here with me. I know you hate sleeping during the day."

"Wouldn't be very nice of me to leave you by yourself so soon after fucking you like that."

Dezel scoffed, kind of, but didn't say anything. As much as she did hate sleeping during the day, cuddling with Dezel when he was like this was one of the things she enjoyed most about sex with him. Nothing short of an emergency would get her away from his willing cuddling. Even if all she did was lay there enjoying his presence until he woke up.


End file.
